New Rival is Born
by coachking28
Summary: Season 2 lacked a Villian This is the Villian we have all been waiting for! Will the Glee Club be able to beat it? Please review the story is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

"Alrite it's almost time to start Prepping for Nationals" said a very excited Rachel Berry. "Rachel we haven't even gone through this year's auditions yet" said Rachel's humble Boyfriend Finn Hudson." I know it's just we really need to step it up this year I mean it's our Senior Year our last chance at Success and I Promise I won't scare the competition of this year at auditions". "You better not the school is really behind us this year and the more weapons we have the better the chance we have at beating Sunshine and Vocal Adrenaline". As Rachel and Finn walked into the auditorium, there really was a nice line of people waiting for them in the Auditorium. "Guys can you believe the turnout its crazy" said an excited Mercedes Jones to her companions. "Well People want to be a part of something Special this year" said a Proud Mr. Shuester. Ok Let's get things started whose first?

"I'll go first my name is Francine and I will be singing Genie in a bottle by Christina Aguilera". "Ok go when you're ready" Said Mr. Shuester as his him and his Glee club awaited what could be their next big star. I feel like I've been locked up tight  
>For a century of lonely nights<br>Waiting for someone to release me

At this point everyone in the room his holding on to their ears." Francine you do know that this is a glee club and we sing correct?" Asked, a confused Shuester." Yeah but I'm trying my hardest I'm sure ive already made it with my looks". "Well amazingly we have a huge amount of people here today Francine so you actually have to be able to sing im really sorry." "This was Will Shuesters second time ever turning someone down for glee club and it hurt like the first."" You suck Glee Club yelled a disappointed Francine". "Whos next"? asked Will. "I am" in walked in a tall tan muscular kid with a big pose of guys behind him." Whats your name"? asked an excited Will Schuester ever girl in glee club were drooling over this guy I mean he looked the part of a Model. "Well My name is John King and these here are my boys". "Well you can all audition separate please." Said Will. "You don't get it Sir im not here to audition im here to show a statement". At that point everyone got confused. "WAIT your John King Quarterback of the Colombus rattlesnakes?" Asked an excited Finn. "Yes that's me" said back with Pride John. "Dude you're going to go all the way your high school goes to state every year." "Yes thank you."said John. "Wait what you doing here?" asked a confused Puck. "Well as I was saying earlier im here to make a statement You see ive won at everything ive ever done in high school whether its sports academics and even band the last thing I need is a choir championship that being said I made my own glee club at my school"." I looked up in the web and you guys are rated number 2 in state only behind some school named Vocal something. Seeing as they don't auditions I came here to show you what you're about to compete with". At this point the big guys in the back of the pose put down a radio and started it.

At this point John made his way toward Puck and started singing

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day<br>You got mud on yo' face  
>You big disgrace<br>Kickin' your can all over the place

Singin'

We will we will rock you  
>We will we will rock you<p>

Up next was finn John went up to him

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
>Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day<br>You got blood on yo' face  
>You big disgrace<br>Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you

Singin'

We will we will rock you

Then last was Mr Shuester

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
>Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some<br>day  
>You got mud on your face<br>You big disgrace  
>Somebody better put you back into your place<p>

We will we will rock you

Singin'

We will we will rock you

everybody

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

At this point the whole auditorium went crazy in amazement sure John didn't use his whole voice but already he was better than Jesse ST. James or Even Blaine Anderson." Listen New Directions im here and im coming if you want to lose then audition for this team otherwise walk out of here now before you make a mistake." At the sound of that everyone in line ran out leaving only Mr. Shuester and his original group." Hey what the hell man what did we ever do to you?" asked and angry Finn. "Nothing I just don't want to see those faces get sad when I beat you guys" "Yea well experience always wins" said an upset Schuester. "WE will see about that lets go boys. Oh yea by the way see you guys at Sectionals ." Then John and his Pose were gone." Were doomed" said Tina. "Don't give up guys we have a long time till sectionals don't worry we will win. I have a plan" said Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now I understand that WE are a team and I fully support that we each have our own talents but let's be serious with us having to compete against John at Sectionals its in our best interest that I take all the leads in every song and a big duet with Finn". Said Rachel. "Objection that's a horrible idea Rachel Listen were friends now so as your friend ill say You heard John sing even you cant beat him alone".said a courageous Quinn Fabrey who accepted and even hung out with Rachel during the summer. "Rachel Quinns got a point we have to work together if we want to beat him. Now that its been discussed lets get working on our song titles for sectionals". Said a happy Will Schuester. The next couple weeks went by fast as New Directions was first to compete that Bieng they were returning Regional champs and are always first in tourneys. "Okay New Directions Sectionals is Today and im very excited about the lists we selected". Now knowing that John was the Only Strong Lead in his group New directions decided to go wih Girl power for sectionals. They would have Rachel Quinn and Tina Brittany and Mercedes singing Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera. Then The Boys and Girls would Finish with The Black Eyed Peas I got a Feelin. "Are you nervous?" asked a very calm sam to his girlfriend Mercedes. "A little but we got this in the bag I mean we went to Nationals last year we are destined to win it all our last year". Said a very happy Mercedes they hugged and awaited. Backstage The Rattlesnakes had arrived with John King Leading them they wore all black with a white tie and white shades. At this point Quinn was leaving the restroom when she bumped into John. "Oh im sorry" said Quinn "No my bad I wasint looking" said an apologetic John their was an awkward feeling in the air. New Directions member s please make your way on stage. "Well that's me bye" said a rapid Quinn "Bye and good luck" said John Which shocked Quinn knowing that he was the rival that day.

Mercedes  
>Where's all my soul sistas<br>Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
>Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista<br>Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
>Quinn enters<br>He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
>Struttin' her stuff on the street<br>She said, "Hello, hey Joe!  
>You wanna give it a go?"<br>Oh! uh huh  
>[Chorus]<br>Gichie, Gichie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
>Gichie, Gichie, ya ya here (here)<br>Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
>Creole Lady Marmalade<br>Mercedes What What, What what  
>Quinn<br>Ooh oh  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir<br>Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
>Mercedes<br>Yea yea yea yea  
>Tina<br>He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
>Boy drank all that Magnolia wine<br>All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
>Yeah<br>[Chorus]  
>Gichie, Gichie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)<br>Gichie, Gichie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
>Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea yea)<br>Creole Lady Marmalade  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)<br>Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
>Mercedes<br>Yea yea uh  
>We come through with the money and the garter belts<br>I let him know we bout that cake straight out the gate (uh)  
>We independent women, some mistake us for whores<br>I'm sayin'.. "Why spend mine when I can spend yours?"  
>Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry<br>Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
>Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes<br>Four badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
>Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas<br>We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
>By the case the meaning of expensive taste<br>If you wanna Gichie, Gichie, ya ya  
>Mocha Chocalata what?<br>Creole Lady Marmalade  
>One more time C'mon now<br>Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...  
>Rachel<br>Hey Hey Hey!  
>Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth<br>Color of cafe au lait alright  
>Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,<br>More-more-more  
>Tina Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (9 to 5)<br>Quinn Livin the grey flannel life  
>Rachel<br>But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
>More-more-more<br>[Chorus]  
>Gichie, Gichie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)<br>Gichie, Gichie, ya ya here (ooh)  
>Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea)<br>Creole lady Marmalade  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)<br>Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)<br>Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
>The crowd went crazy and Quinn saw in the corber of her eyes John Standing their clapping with a smile<p>

Out came the boys and New directions started

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
>I got my money, let's spend it up<br>Go out and smash it like oh my God  
>Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off<p>

I know that we'll have a ball  
>If we get down and go out and just lose it all<br>I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
>Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control<p>

Fill up my cup, mozoltov  
>Look at her dancing, just take it off<br>Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
>Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again<p>

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
>And do it and do it, let's live it up<br>And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
>Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it<p>

'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Tonight's the night  
>(Hey!)<br>Let's live it up  
>(Let's live it up)<br>I got my money  
>(My pay)<br>Let's spend it up  
>(Let's spend it up)<p>

Go out and smash it  
>(Smash it)<br>Like oh my God  
>(Like oh my God)<br>Jump off that sofa  
>(Come on!)<br>Let's get, get off

Fill up my cup  
>(Drink)<br>Mozoltov  
>(Lahyme)<br>Look at her dancing  
>(Move it, move it)<br>Just take it off

Let's paint the town  
>(Paint the town)<br>We'll shut it down  
>(Let's shut it down)<br>Let's burn the roof  
>And then we'll do it again<p>

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
>And do it and do it, let's live it up<br>And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
>Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it<p>

Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock  
>(Rock rock rock rock rock)<br>Easy come, easy go, now we on top  
>(Top top top top top)<br>Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop  
>(Stop stop stop stop stop)<br>Round and round, up and down, around the clock  
>(Rock rock rock rock rock)<p>

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
>(Do it!)<br>Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
>(Do it!)<br>Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
>Party every day, p-p-p-party every day<p>

And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
>Woohoo<p>

The crowd was clapping with a few standing ovations. Everyone from new directions was going crazy backstage." We did it!" yelled finn. "Guys that was amazing!" said a proud will shuester. "That was really good" out of nowhere came out John King and his pose "you guys were going for second right because that's exactly what your going to get" said a cocky John King. "You shut it you have no idea how hard it is up their actually your up so lets see how truly good you are" said Puck. "Okay sounds good and Quinn you looked Beautiful up their" said John as he left. Everyone in New directions looked at Quinn. "What I didn't even tell him my name" said a confused Quinn. New directions took their seats and waited for Columbus to come out. First John came out and all alone

Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all,  
>But you never give<br>Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
>Why were they open?<br>Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, you did  
>To give me all your love is all I ever asked,<br>Cause what you don't understand is  
>I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)<br>You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Oh, oh<br>I would go through all this pain,  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain,<br>Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, no, no, no  
>Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb<br>Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
>Mad woman, bad woman,<br>That's just what you are, yeah,  
>You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car<br>Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<p>

You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
>To give me all your love is all I ever asked<br>Cause what you don't understand is  
>I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)<br>You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Oh, oh<br>I would go through all this pain,  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain,<br>Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
>But you won't do the same<p>

If my body was on fire, ooh  
>You' d watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me you're a liar  
>Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...<br>But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Oh, oh  
>I would go through all this pain,<br>Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
>Yes, I would die for ya baby;<br>But you won't do the same.  
>No, you won't do the same,<br>You wouldn't do the same,  
>Ooh, you'll never do the same,<br>No, no, no, no

At that Point everyone in new directions jaw had dropped he nailed every note head on. "He sings Perfect" said a shocked Kurt Hummel. "Its like he was born to do this" said sam evens. "Guys keep your heads up hes still has one song left he could still choke" said a worried will shuester. Then the pose came out and John Pointed at New directions and started playing his Next song

I was blown away.  
>What could I say?<br>It all seemed to make sense.  
>You've taken away everything,<br>And I can't deal with that.  
>I try to see the good in life,<br>But good things in life are hard to find.  
>We'll blow it away, blow it away.<br>Can we make this something good?  
>Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.<p>

Let's start over.  
>I'll try to do it right this time around.<br>It's not over.  
>'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.<br>This love is killing me,  
>But you're the only one.<br>It's not over.

Taken all I could take,  
>And I cannot wait.<br>We're wasting too much time  
>Being strong, holding on.<br>Can't let it bring us down.  
>My life with you means everything,<br>So I won't give up that easily.  
>I'll blow it away, blow it away.<br>Can we make this something good?  
>'Cause it's all misunderstood.<br>Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
>I'll try to do it right this time around.<br>It's not over.  
>'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.<br>This love is killing me,  
>But you're the only one.<br>It's not over.

We can't let this get away.  
>Let it out, let it out.<br>Don't get caught up in yourself.  
>Let it out.<p>

Let's start over.  
>I'll try to do it right this time around.<br>It's not over.  
>'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.<br>This love is killing me,  
>But you're the only one.<br>It's not over.  
>at this point the posse started playing a guitar solo and John started Break dancing doing moves that would Mike Chang happy. Everyone in New Directions was sweating especially the girls.<p>

Let's start over.  
>It's not over, yeah...<br>This love is killing me,  
>But you're the only one.<br>It's not over.

John ended it and the Crowd went Nuts even the Judges stood up and Gave the Rattlesnakes a standing Ovation. John just put on a big grin and winked at New Directions. "Im scared Mr schuester" said and angry Rachel. "If you would have let me do my plan this wouldint have been close"." Rachel were not even sure we lost so stop panicking" said Finn. "Listen Guys this competition is about Glee clubs as a whole not as one. I don't think they will win John Toke every note of both songs they are one man show we used all of our members" said a very confident Will SHuester. Will every Glee Club please go on stage we must announce the winner. As New directions got on stage they were standing next to the Rattlesnakes. "Listen guys at worst we tie them and move on to regionals don't worry about it" said a happy Kurt. Okay thank you to all the Participants for this years sectionals. It was a very tight race but the Judges have made their choice and the winner moving on to the next round is…

The Colombus Rattlesnakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheers that's all the new directions heard. Then a woman came up to Will and said "you guys were great better luck next year." The bus ride home was just quiet no screaming no sobs. How could they cry it hasn't hit them that they will never sing together again. When they reached the high school everyone entered the choir room. But before Will walked in Sue tapped him on the side of the shoulder as he turned he already could see her smile. "Well William what can I say besides saying I told you so. You could have gone to New York and become a star in Broadway but you insisted to lead this group of kids and your last year to win it all and you get eliminated in the first round!" said Sue. " You know Sue your right I could have been something big but I still would have stuck with by decision because these kids are amazing." Said Will. "Well if they are so amazing then why couldn't they beat King huh man that was a great idea pairing you guys together." Said, with a smile Sue. "Well WAIT DID WHAT!" Screamed Will. "Don't pop a vein William I put you and Columbus together I thought it would test you guys, I never thought he would beat you guys"! Said Sue. "Well congratulations Sue our season is over and its all thanks to you Now if you excuse me my kids need me." Said Will The room stayed Quiet and after a while Rachel was the first to start crying then Tina then Mercedes then the whole room was in tears. "Guys I am so proud of you. We have really come far since day 1 two years ago if someone would have told me I would take my group of kids to New York for Nationals I probably would have laughed. Said a whimpering Will. " No this isn't fair were Not Supposed to end things like this We are supposed to end in Nationals with a trophy in our hands not losing in Sectionals." Said an angry Finn " There's nothing I can do Finn we lost fair and square The rattlesnakes were just better than us today." Said Will. "Now what?" Asked Puck Well I have no idea said Will After that everyone went home. Later that night at the Hummel house. Its going to be fine Kurt don't cry said Blaine That's easy for you to say you won your sectionals and get to go to regional's said Kurt Hey we lost last year so Trust me your life is not over maybe you could come and cheer for me at regional's asked Blaine Well who are you competing against asked Kurt Well were going up against Aural Intensity again and The school you lost to Columbus Rattlesnakes said Blaine Well your season ends that day to said Kurt Well thanks for believing in me said and angry Blaine Sorry Blaine its just that you don't understand John is amazing he sounds as if he's been singing his whole life said Kurt Well im sure hes good but im not too bad myself said Blaine C'mon Blaine you know you will always be number one in my heart but hes scary good and its not like he's a nice guy about it either said kurt Don't worry kurt ill end his reign of terror and redeem the New directions said with Joy Blaine Well im going no matter what said Finn as he walked in with Rachel. Yes me to I want to see you crush him Blaine said Rachel Well ill call everyone im sure they will want to come and support the warblers said Kurt Fine its settled we are going said Finn. The New Directions had to wait 2 months for Regional's lately all the kids didn't talk to each other. Finn talked only to Puck Rachel and Sam. The cheerios stick to themselves with the occasional Brittany and Artie. Mercedes Kurt Tina and Mike and Lauren are their own group. But finally the day came when Regional's would take place that's when New directions Reunited to cheer for their friend Blaine Anderson. Hi everyone how have you been said Rachel Good its weird we haven't sung in like two months said Quinn I miss it so much I feel like I'm not living without my Glee club said Rachel. " what are you doing here!" Well It was hard getting here the storms are horrible I really felt the thunder out their but I came here because I hears the Warblers are competing against The Rattlesnakes which is very exciting and I don't want to miss it said will Well well well have you guys come here to cheer me on said with humor John. No we're here to see you lose jerk said Mercedes I really don't understand why you guys don't like me it's not my fault I have more talent than all of you said John How about you get out of here before we make you said Puck Ha-ha Puckerman do you forget I have a full ride to Notre Dame to play football I would crush you if you ever laid a hand on me and so would my boys said John Please John leave we don't want to argue said Quinn LLrite ill leave only because She says so but when im up their don't be shocked when I win because you all know how good I am said John Alrite guys its about to start lets take our seats said Kurt First off was aural intensity they sang and old Madonna song Then it was The Warblers. Blaine came out with the warblers This is dedicated for New directions said Blaine

This is for the dirty girls  
>All around the world<br>Here we go

Dirty dirty dancer

'Nother day, 'nother night  
>And she acting like she don't sleep<br>She's a five when she drinks  
>But she's a ten when she's on top of me<p>

She don't want love she just wanna touch  
>She's a greedy girl to never get enough<br>She don't wanna love she just wanna touch  
>Got all the moves that make you get it up<p>

She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<p>

She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<p>

It's a game  
>That she plays<br>She can win with her eyes closed  
>It's insane how she tames<br>She can turn you to an animal

She don't want love she just wanna touch  
>She's a greedy girl to never get enough<br>She don't wanna love she just wanna touch  
>She's got all the moves that make you give it up<p>

She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer

You'll never be her only

She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<p>

Never be her only

She never satisfied  
>You better do it right<br>Before you're lonely

No, she's never satisfied  
>You better do it right<br>Before you're lonely

She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<p>

She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
>Never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
>You'll never be her only<br>You'll never be her only

The girl don't stop  
>Dirty dancer<p>

The girl don't stop  
>The girl don't stop<br>Dirty dancer

The girl don't stop  
>The girl don't stop<br>Dirty dancer

The girl don't stop  
>The girl don't stop<p>

That was fantastic said Will Everyone on the New Directions started chanting Warblers in the stadium. Then it got quiet everyone in new Directions new who was next. Out came John The stage was all black John comes out in a all white suit and starts singing acapella

Oh written in the stars  
>A million miles away<br>A message to the main  
>Ooooh<br>Seasons come and go  
>But I will never change<br>And I'm on my way

Lets go…  
>Yeah<br>You're listening now  
>They say they aint heard nothing like this in a while<br>Thats why they play my song on so many different dials  
>Cause I got more hits than a disciplined child<br>When they see me everybody brrrrrap's, brrrrrraps  
>Man I'm like a young gun fully black Barrack<br>I cried tear drops over the massive attack  
>I only make hits like I work with a racket and bat<br>Look at my jacket and hat  
>So damn berserk<br>So down to earth  
>I'm bringing gravity back<br>Adopted by the major I want my family back  
>People work hard just to get all their salary taxed<br>Look Im just a writer from the ghetto like Malory blackman  
>Where the hells all the sanity at, damn<br>I used to be the kid that no one cared about  
>Thats why you have to keep screaming til they hear you out<p>

Oh Written In The Stars  
>A Million Miles Away<p>

A Message To The Main  
>Ooooh<br>Seasons Come And Go  
>But I Will Never Change<br>And I'm On My Way

Again he killed it said Kurt That was unbelievable said Rachel. I cant bealive hes that good said Finn As they brought back the groups everyone new the words that were going to come out of the Judges mouth and again they were correct as Blaine was eliminated and Columbus Rattlesnakes was announced Regional Champs.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the Hell how much longer are we supposed to stay down here" said a Frustrated Puck. It had been a week since Regionals and New Directions had been stuck in their school basement because they were under Tornado Warning. "I don't know Puck but its best we stay down here the storms have been really bad lately I heard they already saw 2 tornadoes hit Ohio today". Said Mr. Schuester "Well I don't care the Puckerman can beat anything" said Puck "Shut Up and Sit Down" yelled Lauren "Guys lets stop fighting and just stay quiet until this is all over" said Finn At that instance a huge shock sent the whole school shaking. Rachel Berry screamed and hugged Finn while everyone else stayed still. After ten more minuets Coach Sylvester came in "Alrite all you kids can go home now the storm is over." The whole glee club went to the auditorium and sat at the seats. "Guys I know we don't talk a lot but this really sucks we only have 3 months of school left and we have to cherish the time we have". Said Finn "I know what you mean I can't believe Glee club meant this much in my life" said Santana "Well what are we supposed to do we can't compete anymore and we haven't sang together in such a long time" said Mercedes "Well lets do it guys let's just sing one song together just to get it our systems" said Rachel

Tina Mercedes and Kurt lead this song out

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Judas Juda-ah-as, Judas Juda-ah-as, Judas Juda-ah-as, Judas GaGa  
>Judas Juda-ah-as, Judas Juda-ah-as, Judas Juda-ah-as, Judas GaGa<p>

When he calls to me, I am ready  
>I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs<br>Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
>Even after three times, he betrays me<p>

Ah-ah-ahhh-ow uh uh o  
>Ah-ah-ahhh-ow uh uh o<br>I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
>A king with no crown, king with no crow<p>

I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<br>I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Judas Juda-ah-as, Judas Juda-ah-as, Judas Juda-ah-as, Judas GaGa

I couldn't love a man so purely  
>Even prophets forgave his goofy way<br>I've learned love is like a brick, you can  
>Build a house or sink a dead body<br>I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown<p>

I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<br>I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

In the most Biblical sense,  
>I am beyond repentance<br>Fame, hooker, prostitute wench vomits her mind  
>But in the cultural sense<br>I just speak in future tense  
>Judas kiss me if offensed,<br>Or wear ear condom next time

I wanna love you,  
>But something's pulling me away from you<br>Jesus is my virtue,  
>Judas is the demon I cling to<br>I cling to

I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<br>I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Judas Juda-ah-as, Judas Juda-ah-as, Judas Juda-ah-as, Judas GaGa

The whole glee club came out and were laughing and hugging each other. "Yes that felt Great" Yelled Finn Mr. Schuester ran into the Auditorium " you should have been here we just sang a great song" said Rachel but had a shocked face. "Wait what's wrong Mr. Schuester" asked Quinn "Guys the Tornadoes did huge destruction around Ohio" said Mr. Schuester "Oh know are there a lot of deaths" asked Mercedes "I don't know but one tornadoes hit a school and just destroyed it" said Mr. Schuester "Oh Know Is Dalton academy ok" asked Kurt "Yes their school was not hit" said Mr. Schuester "Then what school are you talking about?" asked Finn "The Tornadoes destroyed the Columbus High School."


End file.
